


Comparing Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [8]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Red Lumpy experiments with how the other Lumpies react to a nose tickle and how they sneeze. We even get to find out how Red Lumpy sneezes, too.





	Comparing Sneezes

Red Lumpy: I wonder... (picks up a quill feather and tickles under Yellow Lumpy’s nose with it)

Yellow Lumpy: Hahaha! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) That tickles!

Red Lumpy: (tickles under Lavender Lumpy’s nose with the feather)

Lavender Lumpy: Hehehehe! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) I think I’m gonna sneeze from how much that tickles!

Red Lumpy: (tickles under Mint Lumpy’s nose with the feather)

Mint Lumpy: Hahahaha! (sneezes) Ahchoo! (puts his forefinger under his nose) Whoops, sorry. (rubs his nose with his forefinger) That always happens when a feather tickles my nose.

Red Lumpy: (tickles under White Lumpy’s nose with the feather)

White Lumpy: Haha, hehehe! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) It tickles when you do that!

Red Lumpy: (tickles under Formal Lumpy’s nose with the feather)

Formal Lumpy: (giggles with his mouth closed, then laughs) Hahahahaha! (rubs his nose with his forefinger) I say, that feather is quite tickly!

Red Lumpy: (tickles under the original Lumpy’s nose with the feather)

Cyan Lumpy: Aaaah... Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh... (sneezes) AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Red Lumpy, White Lumpy, Yellow Lumpy, Lavender Lumpy, Formal Lumpy and Mint Lumpy: (in unison) Bless you!

Cyan Lumpy: Thanks... (sniffles)

Red Lumpy: Hey, since Lumpy sneezed, can I make the rest of you sneeze as well?

(Yellow Lumpy, Lavender Lumpy and Mint Lumpy all nod)

Formal Lumpy: You may.

Red Lumpy: Okay, then. (tickles Yellow Lumpy, Lavender Lumpy, Formal Lumpy and White Lumpy’s noses with his feather)

Yellow Lumpy: Aaah, aaaaah... HAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOO!!!

Lavender Lumpy: Aaaaaah... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Formal Lumpy: Ah, haaaaah... HEEEEEHTCHOOOOOOOO!!!

White Lumpy: Haaaaah... HAH-CHYOO!

Red Lumpy: (as Yellow, Lavender, Formal and White rub their noses with their forefingers) Bless you!

Cyan Lumpy and Mint Lumpy: Yeah, bless you!

Yellow Lumpy, Lavender Lumpy, Formal Lumpy and White Lumpy: Thank you.

(When they stop rubbing their noses, everyone looks at Red Lumpy)

Cyan Lumpy: So Red, how do you sneeze?

Red Lumpy: Um... Actually, I don’t sneeze a whole lot compared to you guys.

Yellow Lumpy: Huh?

Lavender Lumpy: Why not?

Red Lumpy: So here’s the thing... My nose isn’t very sensitive at all.

Formal Lumpy: It isn’t?

Red Lumpy: I’m not allergic to whatever you’re allergic to, my immune system is really strong, and, uh... I haven’t sneezed in a couple weeks.

White Lumpy: Can one of us tickle your nose?

Mint Lumpy: It’s worth a try...

Red Lumpy: Well, sure.

Cyan Lumpy: How about I do it? (takes Red Lumpy’s feather and brushes it across his nose)

Red Lumpy: (sniffles slightly)

Cyan Lumpy: (still tickling) Need to sneeze yet?

Red Lumpy: No. It just tickles a little.

Yellow Lumpy: I’ve got it! (pulls out a yellow quill feather, as yellow as his fur)

Cyan Lumpy: (stops tickling Red Lumpy’s nose in surprise) Um...

Red Lumpy: (his eyes widen and pupils shrink) Oh dear...

Yellow Lumpy: (tickles all over Red Lumpy’s nose with his yellow feather) Coochie-coochie-coo!

Red Lumpy: (his nose twitches and nostrils flare massively; suddenly his breath starts to hitch, to everyone’s fear) AAAAAAHHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!

Cyan Lumpy: (gasps) Uh-oh! (plugs his ears)

Formal Lumpy: O-oh dear!

White Lumpy: He’s gonna blow!

Lavender Lumpy: Look out, everyone! (plugs his ears and runs)

(Everyone else - including Yellow Lumpy, who stops tickling Red Lumpy’s nose - backs up, plugging/covering their ears)

Red Lumpy: (releases one of the most massive sneezes ever) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (mucus comes out of his nose)

All the Lumpies: (cringe in shock)

Red Lumpy: (mucus is leaking out of his nose) Gyaaah... (rubs his nose many times with his forefinger)

Formal Lumpy: Lumpies? (silently counts to three with his fingers)

All the Lumpies (except Red Lumpy): Gesundheit!

Red Lumpy: (still rubbing his nose) Ugh, thank you. And sorry... my sneezes are so big and so messy. (sniffles) No wonder I don’t let out too many of them, I guess.

Formal Lumpy: It’s alright, Red Lumpy. (hands Red Lumpy a box of tissues) May I offer you some tissue?

Red Lumpy: (takes a few of them and blows his nose loudly, then wipes his nose constantly) Thank you.

Formal Lumpy: (places his hand on Red’s shoulder) You’re welcome, my friend.

Cyan Lumpy: Well, at least we know what it’s like when you sneeze.

(He giggles a bit, and the others join in. Red Lumpy looks a bit confused as to why they are giggling, but shrugs and continues to wipe his nose)


End file.
